The invention relates to a driving belt for use in a continuously variable transmission comprising two V-shaped pulleys, which driving belt comprises a carrier consisting of two endless band packages lying side by side, on which transverse elements are disposed, wherein each transverse element includes two recesses positioned opposite each other for receiving the band packages, so that a first part of the transverse element extends under said band packages, a second part of the transverse element is positioned between said band packages and a third part of the transverse element extends above said band packages, wherein the front side of the transverse element includes a projection which can mate with a recess in the adjacent transverse element.